rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Church of the Broken Axe Handle
The Caedo Brotherhood, the Guild Which Must Not Be Named, Blades Brotherhood, and currently Church of the Broken Axe Handle were once a faction of nomadic assassins, terrorizing various kingdoms throughout the human realm. Since the dawn of the Sixth Age, they've remained a hidden organization underground, quietly training new assassins. However, the Sixth Age has also brought the return of the god's, an engagement in which the brotherhood will not be able to resist. The most infamous engagement by the Caedo was their assault on Ardougne using small numbers and suffering one casualty. Lord Red, then revealed as Aldaren, and Legs, rallied the brotherhood in an attempt to overthrow the reign of Queen Sylvari, however the battle itself was only fought by the four Lords of the Caedo. They teleported into the market square of East Ardougne, attacking innocent civilians and guardsmen. The Royal Ardougnan Army responded swiftly, marching east towards the square where the Caedo would skirmish with them. Aldaren managed to sneak away during the fight, stealthily moving through the city to reach the castle. Legs eventually called a retreat and Vicente was severely injured. Red managed to draw the Ardougnan forces from the fight by reaching the castle and sitting on the throne once the court arrived. He then proceeded to challenge Sylvari to a duel, which resulted in a fight across all levels of the castle, before Red kicked the Queen down a flight of stairs, causing her to lose the children she was carrying. Vicente briefly recovered enough to teleport Red away from the castle and the Caedo were never seen in an open engagement again. Position in roleplay The Caedo has historically always been a hostile faction and always will be. With no way to make any real alliances with them, the only real way to remain out of their war-path is to not draw attention to one's own faction in the first place. However, the group has had many connections in the past, these connections have mostly been with various suppliers such as weapons and armor experts. Formation Founded by Vicente Di'Angelo during the Fifth Age on order of his "father" to help repay the damage reperations the Sicarius forced upon his family, it was later revealed that Vicente himself was a high-ranking member of the Sicarius and it is likely that the Caedo was only formed to give him a home. Characters "Legs", "Red" and a number of other lower-ranking members of the organization were close friends with Vicente prior to his disappearance. Vicente Di'Angelo's status remains MIA. Hierarchy Previously, there were four Lords of equal authority overseeing the Caedo's proper functioning. Currently, there are only two, with one vacant position due to its previous occupant having died and the other position having been occupied by Vicente Di'Angelo who remains MIA. Vicente Di'Angelo's position will not be opened, leaving only one Lord position to be filled at this time. The two members of the order currently bearing those titles are its previous occupants: "Legs" and "Red". Category:Members of the Caedo Brotherhood Category:Assassin Category:Organization Category:Organized Crime Category:Godless Category:Chaotic Category:Good